


Business Meeting

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [61]
Category: The Marine (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/F, Maddy isn’t nice but uh that’s canon akjsjs, Mentions Murder, Punishment, Set before The Marine 6, Spanking, Spoilers, mentions kidnapping, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: After saying something about her father, Maddy takes you up to her room to teach you a lesson.
Relationships: Maddy Hayes/Reader
Series: one million words [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Business Meeting

You hated when Maddy had you come along to her meetings - they lasted hours, and all you wanted to do was try to spend a nice evening with her. Thankfully for you, she usually made it up to you soon after. However, lately, she had been in a sour mood due to her father being on trial for the murder of a few cops. He was guilty, and everyone knew it, but that wasn't good enough for both her brother, Oscar and her. The meeting tonight was about what they were going to do to try and get her father out of the trial.

So as Maddy had you set up the snack table that was behind you. You couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “Maddy, can I please leave after I’m done setting up with you? I'll spend the night tonight, I just…don't really want to be a part of _this_." you admit, hoping she’d let you.

“You’re needed for this since you're going to be helping us," she sighed, and you knew she didn't even turn to look at you.

"I just...wish it didn't involve kidnapping that poor girl. What if it doesn't work? What if she ends up getting away and finds help?"

"She usually runs in the woods every morning, this is going to work."

"Whatever."

You dropped it at that, deciding it was for the best, however Maddy didn't respond, and you could tell it made her upset. You weren't even in her father's gang, so you didn't think you should even be involved with their plan. Not wanting to get anyone hurt, you knew that you were going to have to turn her in. Of course you loved her, but you were conflicted. All of your thoughts left your mind when you felt her wrap her arms around you. 

\---

You zoned out halfway through her meeting, not caring what anyone had to say. Maddy hadn't noticed until she looked over at you, looking down into your lap. She had a rule of no phones during it - just in case someone were to listen in on their meetings. 

"Baby, get off your phone," she whispered as her brother went on about strategy. 

Looking over at her, you rolled your eyes at her. Were you doing this to rile her up into fucking you sooner? _Yes._ She loved when you were a brat, and so why not be one now? Maddy kept her eyes locked on you as your smile turned into a smirk. You knew you were playing with fire, but it was definitely worth it.

"I don't think I will, this meeting's boring," you said, watching as she clenched her jaw. "My phone is the _only_ thing keeping me up." 

Maddy gave you a look that you knew all too well - she was giving you a warning that you had struck a nerve with her and you were now on thin ice. If this was how you were going to get her to forget about the meeting.

“Plus you know I really don’t want to be here, having to hear Oscar talk about this girl that you shouldn’t even be using for leverage. It’s not a good plan.” you shrugged, going back to looking at your phone. 

You didn’t bother looking at Maddy to know that you had crossed a line, and when she grabbed your phone you knew you were going to regret that. Slamming your phone against the table, Maddy stood up once everyone was looking at her. “Oscar, take over the meeting, (Your Name) and I have to go talk about a few things.”

Oscar nodded, watching as Maddy grabbed your hand, and pulled you out of the room before you could even protest. Having the meetings in her basement had its benefits, especially when she could easily take you to her bedroom where no one dared to go up to. 

Once inside of her bedroom, Maddy slammed the door shut behind her. "Maddy…" you trailed off, trying to study the look on her face. To your surprise, she seemed to calm down faster than you had expected.

“Is this your little way of telling me you need to be fucked? Because maybe I shouldn’t even give you what you want. That’ll teach you a lesson.” she stated, unbuckling her belt buckle. “But then that would be punishing me for your behavior.” 

“I-I’m sorry if I offended you, I just wasn’t thinking. Please-“ you admit, which was true. You knew how Maddy could get, and by saying what you did was a big risk. One that you were regretting you took.

“Please what? I can’t really blame you though, every single time your cunt gets wet, your brain shuts off. Isn’t that right, princess?” she asked, sitting down on her bed as she signaled for you to lay down across her lap. You did as you were instructed, but before you could even touch her thighs, she stopped you. “Pants off.”

You pulled them off as quickly as you could before laying across her lap. She took her sweet time, lifting your shirt to the middle of your back as she trailed her fingers back down to your elastic of your panties. You wanted her to hurry up, especially since her employees weren’t going to be leaving until the dead of night. They definitely were going to catch on sooner or later.

"Now, (Your Name), how many spanks do you deserve?" she asked, pulling out the pocket knife that was in her pocket. 

Cutting your panties off if you - Maddy chuckled at the small gasp that left you. "Bad girls don't deserve panties, now answer my question."

“Ten, D-Daddy,” you whined, trying to stay as still as you could. You knew she hated when you weren’t still, and you were in enough trouble.

“Mm, alright. Maybe then I'll fuck you. Don't forget to count, or I will start over and ten more."

Maddy rubbed your ass, and you tried to prepare yourself for the first spank. When it finally came, you let out a loud cry. “One.” As fast as that one came, the second one came quickly after. “Two.” You cried out, wishing that she wouldn’t take her time with this. The next three spanks came, spaces out but not too far from each other. 

The sixth spank came harder than the others, and you tried your best stay still. Focusing on what was to come after your punishment began to help you out. “Six.” Maddy chuckled, rubbing the pad of her thumb against your asshole. You let out a whimper, grinding against her thighs the best you could - _fuck her rules_ , you thought to yourself. Thankfully, Maddy didn’t seem to mind so much this time around.

“Seven, eight. Daddy _please_ ,” you whined, unsure of what you were begging for, but you needed her more than ever.

“What is it, whore? Your pretty little cunt’s all wet, making a mess of my jeans.” 

You could tell she was teasing you, not giving into what you need so easily. She could do this for hours, but since she did have a meeting she wasn’t able to. You both knew that. Spanking you twice as hard, you let out cry as your knees buckled, only being held up by her thighs. 

“You’re doing so good, two more and then Daddy’ll fuck ya. Color?”

The first night she had fucked you - before you knew what she was involved with, she went over a color system with you. No matter how angry or upset at you she was, she never ignored it. 

“Green, Daddy.” 

You jumped at the feeling of her hand crashing down against your left thigh. You had been expecting the spanks to only be on your ass, but you really didn’t mind. “Nine.” You gritted your teeth as she ran her nails against your raw ass.

“Ten!” 

The last spank was against your right thigh, but it had hurt much more than the last. Before you could say something, Maddy pushed you down to your knees. “Get my cock out.” she instructed, and you moved quickly to unbuckle her belt. You tried to contain your smile as you pulled it through the loops, you were getting what you wanted. Maddy would never admit it - but she loved giving you what you wanted, even if you were a brat towards her.

Once the belt was on the ground, you unzipped her jeans, pulling them down to her knees after she stood up to help you out. Sitting back down onto the bed, she pulled the toy out of the boxer briefs she had been wearing. “Kiss my cock, slut.” You took the base in your hand, kissing the tip of the toy, you looked up at her before you wrapped your lips around it. Gripping your hair, Maddy pulled you off of her strap.

“I didn’t say you could do that. No, I want you on my cock now, you’re already soaked so it’ll be easy.” she snapped, watching as you stood up. 

She moved all the way up on the bed so her back was against the headboard. You followed her, quickly straddling her hips. Maddy held the toy still as you sunk down onto it, gasping at the stretch, you held onto the headboard. Moving at a slow pace to get used to the feeling, you knew Maddy was going to make you do all of the work. Not that you minded.

“You like Daddy’s cock, baby? Come on, fuck it harder,” she urged, bringing her right hand up to wrap around your throat. Holding you in place, she began to fuck up into you. “Fine, have Daddy do all the work.” 

You were about to give her a bratty response, but as her hand left your throat and made its way to your clit, the words left your head. You loved when she fucked you like this, causing you to forget about her fellow mob members down below you. 

“Daddy, please, I’m already close!” 

Maddy fucked you harder, helping you get over the edge. You came with a cry, only to whimper as she halted both her movements and yours. “Wha-“

“Bad girls don’t get to come. Now sit still on my cock, and maybe after I catch up on what I’m missing in the meeting I’ll give you what you want.” 

Maddy held you in her arms as you started to tear up - the pressure of your orgasm being ruined and having to sit still we’re becoming too much. Noticing this, Maddy wiped them away, kissing your forehead. “You’re such a good girl sitting so still. I’m so proud of ya.” she praised as you whimpered against her skin.

“Th-Thank you, Daddy,” you whispered, closing your eyes as you tried your best to focus on her hand rubbing your hair.

“Let’s get you cleaned up so we can get back to the meeting.” 

Maddy helped you off of the toy, smiling as you let out a whine. “Let me kiss it better.” At first you had thought she meant your head, knowing how much her kissing you made you feel. Instead, she pulled you to the edge of the bed as she got off. Gently pushing your legs apart, she got down on one knee, and you weren’t sure what she was doing. Maddy leaned in, and kissed your clit softly before she got back to her feet. Looking at her with wide eyes as you watched her lick her lips. 

“You can stay up here if you want, but I need to know that you’re fully on board with this plan.” 

You took a deep breath, “Of course I am.”


End file.
